Fate
by The Cold Crawley
Summary: She wakes up with a blinding headache and the memory of a hot blonde, only to find him in her kitchen making cereal. He leaves in a rage, not likely to be seen again...but what happen when a masquerade party and a rich family are somehow pushing them together? Mary/Matthew Modern AU, my first Downton fic! Rating may change in future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Basically I've been working on this fic for a while now and I've finally decided its ready! I love Downton and I'm a heavy M/M shipper, this is my first ever fanfic for Downton and I'd love some reviews if you have the time! Next update might be a while away but please bare with me! Now, on with the show!

Rating: PG 13(may change)

Disclaimer: If I owned Downton Abbey, I'd steal all the costumes.

She wakes up to the sound of her iPhone alarm and grinds her teeth in frustration, regretting the drilling sound effect she chose the night before after having one too many at the club. Flashbacks form in her mind as her eyes widen in horror, throwing her clothes on and bolting towards the lounge room, praying she's conjured up a false memory but as she finds him in the kitchen pouring milk into his lumpy corn flakes, she knows that's not the case. Images hit her one after another and she squeezes her eyes shut, attempting to cope with the pounding headaches she just acquired. She grips the kitchen counter as the blonde comes to her rescue; putting her arm around his shoulder he helps her to the couch. She doesn't dare to open her eyes but mutters a "Thank you" before asking for black coffee. He laughs, bringing over two steaming mugs and hands her the one with red writing on it, she smiles as she gladly pours the hot liquid down her throat. After a few minutes, the brunette slowly opens her eyes and gazes at the absurdly attractive man kneeling beside her. He smiles and brushes a strand of his hair away before checking she's OK. She nods, questions spinning around in her head.

"Sorry, this may sound rude but I've just woken up with an extreme hangover, a blinding headache and a brief memory of last night...and somewhere amongst all of that, I don't remember your name?"

He felt awkward, who wouldn't? Last night he'd met a gorgeous woman, ended up back at her flat and this morning she could barley remember him. He shifted uncomfortably and she felt the agonizing silence grow quickly.

"Well, we talked and you invited me back to your flat and then-"

"Oh no..." She groaned and buried her head in her hands, she'd slept with a man she didn't remember "I'm so sorry, I'm sure it was an...enjoyable experience...but I-"

"No! I mean... we didn't have **THAT** sort of 'enjoyable experience'! We came back here and you passed out on the couch, I then carried you into your bed while I slept in the spare room. We didn't have... there was no..." He didn't feel the need to finish. That was plenty.

Mary silently thanks her mother for insisting on owning a spare room as she laughs with relief and looks into his bright blue eyes, her left eyebrow raised and a challenging smirk on her face.

"Afraid of the three letter word are we? Well thank God this didn't turn into anything along those lines!"

She scoffs and takes another sip of her coffee as he grabs his own mug and makes his way to the sink before roughly throwing it in.

"Would sleeping with me have been that bad? Well I suppose for a woman of your **caliber**, it would have been!" The blonde spits the harsh comeback as he grabs his dark green coat and makes for the door; a furious Mary follows as she pretends to casually lean against the doorway watching him leave. She refuses to let him see her anger and waits until he's entirely out of the apartment block before she slams the door of her London apartment so hard; it's almost thrown off its hinges.

* * *

A week later and she's entirely fixated on her own problems, forgetting all about the nameless handsome stranger that had spent the night at her house. After all, there are much more important things to focus on, her father hounding her about the upcoming anniversary party (where she'll no doubt be sitting next to some dreary man boasting about his money and career prospects, all the while enduring her mother's forceful gaze), her sister's current relationship with her family's limousine driver and her new co-worker, Evelyn Napier, is filtering with her non-stop.

Her phone buzzes and Mary sighs as she fishes into the pockets of her black woolen Chanel coat, hidden safely under her red umbrella as the British rain buckets down. She hails a cab outside of her sate-of-the-art office building and slides into the warm leather seat, murmuring her address to the driver as she finally checks her phone to find a text from her overbearing and over-American mother.

'Darling, I do hope you're not ignoring me! Never mind if you are, we'll talk at the party anyway. You haven't forgotten about it, had you?

Love always,

Mama

Xox'

Like it was actually possible for Mary to forget, her mother had been pestering her for weeks through any available form of technology. The brunette rolls her eyes as she pays the driver and steps out of the car, bounding into her apartment and out of the rain. She tears off her clothing and buries her head underneath the hot water of her shower, washing away the long day of nagging clients and clingy assistants. She works in advertising and spends her days schmoozing companies into her lap before passing them down a chain of never ending employees. Wieden & Kennedy London values her and pays well, she's a damn good saleswoman and she's earned her place. Unfortunately, even the shiny new company car doesn't compensate for her father calling the agency to secure her weekend off, making work an unreliable excuse to miss the party. She soon finds herself calling her mother mere minutes after she wraps herself in a dressing gown and settles on the couch.

* * *

The phone hums twice at the bottom of Cora's bag before she digs her hand into the large brown Orton, a gift from her youngest daughter before she left for University (some would say a bribe, but Sybil preferred calling it a 'parting nudge in the right direction'). Grasping at sunglasses, lipsticks, a purse containing only silver coins and an unopened packet of Mentos, the phone is finally brought to the surface as Mary's picture flashes on the screen in time with each ring.

"Mary! Darling, we were just talking about you!"

Mary rolls her eyes rubs a hand on her forehead, irritated by the obvious tone of her mother.

"Isn't that funny." Her voice is laced with sarcasm but her mother pretends not to notice.

"Yes, now darling, I'm just having lunch with Anthony Strallen, you remember him don't you?"

"No, should I?"

"Yes darling! He's the son of the lovely neighbor we used to have! Anyway, he's looking forward to seeing you this weekend!" She hears her mother excuse herself from the lunch and walk outside before adding, "And he's not the only one! Mary, you'll never believe it! I met this lawyer and-"

"Sounds lovely Mama, I have to run now... work's on the other line." It's two lies crammed into one sentence but it's good enough to get her a ticket out of the conversation. She hangs up and groans. Saturday is going to be hell.

* * *

He sits across from Robert and watches as several late arrivals enter the drawing room. The theme for his newest client's party is 'Masquerade' and even though he isn't one for costumes, he wares a simple black mask that accompanies his smart Armani tuxedo. Among the several women who stand next to the bookshelf, chatting with a glass of champagne in hand, he notices something familiar about the girl on the left. Her hair is full of thick chocolate curls and her long flowing red dress matches nicely to the silk red mask she wares. He watches her as she laughs when necessary and voices her opinion when required but she's not having fun. He can tell by the absent look in her eye that she hates every minute of this, much the same as him. He'd only come because the firm had insisted, as had the wife of their new client and just like that he found himself very far out of his comfort zone. This occurs to him as he finds Cora Crawley standing in front of him and ushers him over to the beautiful brunette.

"Darling! Mary, this is the lawyer I was telling you about! I'll leave you two to get better aquatinted!" She gushes before dashing off to another corner of the room, being the perfect social butterfly and hostess.

And that's when they both realize. But by then it's too late, they are trapped under the watchful eyes of her mother and his new client, so he musters up the courage to offer his hand and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Matthew."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello lovely readers! Thank you all so much for reading and a special thanks to my lovely reviewers! I won't be updating for the next 2 weeks as I'll be in Vietnam but I'll be back soon. Please bare with me! Read away!_

__**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Downton Abbey, Mary and Matthew would have been married in the first episode._

Dinner is a dangerous prospect with the way things progress. She paints a plastic smile on to her face and meets his gaze, feeling the burn of everyone's eyes. Edith and Sybil both look confused, Robert looks pleased and Cora has had her Christmas presents delivered early, yet despite the room favoring the pair, neither one of them plays along.

Mary takes a deep breath before taking his hand and announcing,

"Mary Crawley, it's a pleasure." But it isn't. She hates this stupid party, her forceful mother and even the man in front of her has her itching to bolt for the door. She's too busy sussing out an exit route, to notice the uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Aren't you working for my father or something?" She casually asks, examining him with her eyes as he puts his hands into his trouser pockets.

"I'm the new family solicitor." He replies, meeting her eyes for the first time since their brief handshake.

She nods and sips her champagne while he weakly attempts to make conversation.

"So...what do you do...as a profession, I mean." He stumbles.

She smiles and removes her glass from her mouth as her lips curl upwards, he's unknowingly prodded her stumbling upon a plan to revenge his behavior the other morning. "Well, what would you expect a woman of my caliber to be doing?" He thinks her face might crack if that devilish grin grows any wider.

* * *

He finds her seating card next to his as they walk into the dining room. He attempts to fill his mouth with food in order to avoid having to talk to the snobbery seated around him, but he doesn't escape that easily. Robert is the first to mention his name to the party, "Everyone!" He exclaims to his esteemed work colleagues who are all at least over the age of 60, "This is Matthew Crawley, we are not related by blood, I assure you!" He laughs and Matthew senses he's been enjoying the wine a bit too much, "He's my new solicitor in fact! Mary, dear! Did you hear me? A solicitor! That would be a feather in your-" Matthew turns red as the whole room now gawks at him due to the impolite volume Robert speaks at.

"Papa, why don't you tell your lovely colleagues about your scheme for the new airline?" Mary's words were as sharp as knives but in the state her father's in, he begins merrily prattling on about something else without notice.

It takes Matthew a few minutes for him to realise Mary is glaring at him, nostrils flaring and cheeks red. He ignores her, making conversation with her mother and sisters. Edith is particularly friendly, infuriating Mary even more.

"Is law as thrilling as the movies? Is it anything like The Good Wife?" The middle sister gushes.

"Something like that... I'm not really a fan of legal shows, I read in my spare time." He smiles politely and Mary forms a grin, hatching a plan.

"And what is it that you read? Dickens, Bronte or is Greek mythology more to your taste?" Mary speaks slowly and raises her eyebrow, ever the hunter.

"I don't mind, anything in the library that takes my fancy." He shifts awkwardly, feeling as if the seat under him will collapse at any moment.

"I wonder if you know the story of Purseus and Andromeda?" She tries him, but she's matched.

"I am familiar with it, yes."

"Don't you feel it's so very unfair how Andromeda's parents would've happily sacrificed their own child for their own gain?" She has him in her palm now, but she hasn't finished yet.

"Well, I-"

"Or do you condone the torture by a hideous sea monsters in spite of the victims wishes?" Smiling at the sound of his silence. She turns away from him, about to begin a conversation with the other bore sitting on her other side, when he stops her.

"I don't think the sea monster was looking to torture anyone, excuse me." He mutters and stands up, placing his napkin on the table and silently leaving the party unnoticed by all but her. She's shocked and after a moment of hesitation, she excuses herself and begins her search to find him.

* * *

He doesn't care anymore. He's done with her, with them. He didn't even want the damn job at this fancy new corporate company and if he didn't have to support his mother, then he would've happily turned it down. He made his way up stairs in an attempt to find an exit, only to find several doors along a large corridor. His curiosity overtakes his desire to leave as he walks towards the first door.

He finds himself in a red room with a tall wooden vanity, a large double bed and a looming closet that sits in the corner, holding a silver key in its keyhole. He walks over to the wardrobe and gently begins opening the door when a voice stops him. He turns around to see her standing the doorway, her angry eyes aglow beneath her mask as she looks prepared to eat him alive.

"What are you doing in my room?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I'm back! The trip was incredible but it took me a while to get my feet back on the ground after I got back, hence the delay and I'm so sorry about that._

_Plus then 3.05 happened and I didn't feel like writing, I'm sure those of you have seen it will understand why. _

_Anyway, thank you to all the beautiful reviewers! They make these chapters appear faster! I will have the next chapter up by next week, until then!_

"I...I was looking for the exit." He manages as he fumbles awkwardly with his fingers.

Mary scoffs and rolls her eyes beneath the mask, "Then you should know you're headed in the wrong direction. I'm sure we could signpost it, if you want?"

She attempts to leave but he steps towards her, annoyance and curiosity blend as he impulsively grabs her hand. She's stunned and turns to face him, her brows knitting together in confusion from the butterflies in her stomach and the thoughts in his head.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He blurts out. It's not polite, but he does deserve an explanation. Her eyes fall on the ruby-colored carpet as she takes a big breath and prepares to tell him the truth.

"How would you feel if your every waking moment was spent being flung from one suitor, to the next? Never considering how you might feel or what they might do..."

"Oh Mary, I'm-"

"Don't you dare say your sorry after what you've done! Becoming part of it! Matthew, do you honestly expect me to believe that you are a harmless lawyer in all this? Don't be fooled, you may think you're important but you're merely a pawn in their game, like dozens of others. You obviously knew this was my room and you thought you'd snoop through my teenage years to discover anything that might help your relationship status with me!" Her words scorch his defense but he hasn't lost all hope.

"Mary, I'm not part of any game, and I'm not your enemy!"

"Aren't you? Then why did you come here tonight?"

"I...I wanted to apologize, for the other day. I..." He stops and his eyes trace the roof as he mumbles, "I haven't stopped thinking about it..."

Mary cools as the atmosphere in the room changes, all the anger between them filters out and is replaced with awkwardness.

"Oh." She sighs and smiles at him while he avoids her gaze and stumbles with his words.

"What I mean is, how rude I was. Storming out isn't something I'm good at."

"I think I may have been a bit harsh on you as well, shall we call it even?" She says as she offers him her hand.

He smiles and gladly takes it, feeling the warmth of her palm on his.

"Friends then?" He asks, trying not to get his hopes up from that glint in her eye. Her smile widens as she confirms, "Friends."

* * *

One week later Mary wakes up to the sound of her phone buzzing beneath her pillow, she groans having not entirely gained her bearings for the day, and begins scavenging through her sheets.

"Hello?" She yawns, covering her mouth with her spare hand.

"Good morning Mary! Just wondered if you wanted to grab breakfast at that little coffee shop, around the corner from yours? Community service for my bad behavior?" He sounds much too cheerful for her liking and she smiles at his constantly awkward timing.

"What time were you thinking?"

"11 o'clock?"

That gave her an hour to get ready, plenty of time to run the curling iron through her hair and take a long and much needed shower.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Matthew sits out the front of a small lime green structure at one of the many compact wooden tables. He checks his watch, 11.15am and still no sign of her.

"Can I help you?" The waitress smiles down at him, she's waring a plain white top with thin horizontal red stripes running across it, her soft ginger hair hangs from the side of her head in a ponytail and the plain black skirt completes the French look she's purposely put together.

"Just a latte thanks but could I get two breakfast menus, I think I've been given the lunch ones by mistake." Moment later she reappears and hands the correct menus to him, her cheeks covered with red.

"Sorry," She adds, genuinely "It's my first day, and I don't think I'm doing very well." Disheartened, she turns to leave before she hears his reassuring voice "You'll get the hang of it, I can tell."

"Thanks..."

"Matthew, Matthew Crawley."

"Thank you , you've made this day somewhat bearable." She grins and then shyly adds, "Your not...doing anything later are you? I was thinking, I've just moved here and-"

"So sorry to keep you waiting Matthew!" She doesn't sound sorry and turning to the waiter she drily adds "Eggs Benedict, thank you."

With that, the red head bobs towards the kitchen doors silently. Mary smiles, satisfied and turns to her friend who wares a glum expression.

"That wasn't very nice." He mutters as he glances at his watch for the hundredth time this morning,

"She was a minute away from throwing herself at you! I was saving her from the shame of your rejection!" She scoffs, rolling her eyes and glancing at her phone.

"And who says I'd reject her?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't?"

"Well I didn't get a chance to find out now, did I? Doesn't matter, I'll find her later." His eyes turn back to her to find she's staring at him, wide eyed and laughing.

"The wanna-be French waitress? Honestly Matthew! Do you even have standards?"

"Well I picked you up, didn't I? Shouldn't you be complimenting me on my excellent taste!" He smiles but she's not impressed.

"I was very drunk that night." She shoots back as a waiter brings over her breakfast and she flashes him a dazzling smile.

"Not that drunk." He mummers into the froth of his coffee before bitterly adding, "Although, I guess you did 'lower your standards'."

"Are we really returning to that argument? For the hundredth time Matthew, I'm sorry! If I'm perfectly honest then yes, I find you attractive...in a lawyery kind of way and if you want the truth then yes, you are a catch! So stop sulking and go and chase after her!" She smiles and watches as he kisses her on the cheek before dashing off to find the red head. The kiss leaves a stamp there, an impeccable reminder of him and her grin broadens as she leaves some money on the table and reaches up to touch her cheek, now colored completely red. She glances over her shoulder to find him laughing with the waitress and there's a sharp pain in her gut, like she's loosing something very dear to her, unknowing when she'll get it back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Thank you to all those beautiful reviews/follows/favourites, I love you all very much and you are the reason this story updates faster! Please take a minute to give me quick review if you'd like the next chapter up by next week. I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I've finally put it up after a long debate with myself. I think you'll enjoy! x_

* * *

She lies on the couch, eating porridge and flicking through crappy morning TV programs as the doorbell buzzes.

"Go away, I'm in the shower."

"I know that's a lie!" She shouts back,

"Mary Crawley if you don't let me in this instant, I SWARE I'll break this door down!"

She rolls her eyes and reluctantly leaves the pile of blankets atop her couch to put her sister out of her misery. The door swings open and Sybil stands before her, two overflowing shopping bags in her hands. Before words can be exchanged, Sybil grabs Mary in a hug and then marches towards the kitchen.

"Hello to you too." Says an unenthusiastic Mary.

"Don't you get grouchy with me! I'm doing my sisterly duty and making you breakfast!"

"I already have breakfast, thank you." Mary glares at her but Sybil merely glances at the lumpy porridge on the coffee table and laughs.

"Mary, I don't think you can count that as a meal. Come on! I'm only in town for a few days, let me do this for my beautiful big sister!" She wanders over to Mary and locks her in a side hug causing Mary to laugh and throw up her hands.

"Alright, I surrender!"

Sybil gives her one last big squeeze before retreating grabbing several eggs and throwing them into Mary's frying pan. When catching Mary's frown, Sybil shrugs and replies, "I'm cooking for three!"

Mary's eyes widen in shock as Sybil bursts into laughter. "Oh God, no! No, Mary not like that! I don't even have a boyfriend for crying out loud!" She manages in between breaths.

Mary sighs in relief before gesturing to the pans and asking, "Then who's our third guest? Don't tell me Edith thinks she's now welcome at MY apartment?"

Sybil shook her head and began flipping the eggs as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with you both! She pulls your hair and you pull hers, it isn't exactly mature! Anyway, I asked Matthew over."

"What?" As the words left Mary's mouth, the doorbell sounded and she leapt into her room. Shedding her dressing gown and pajamas, she grabs a red Alannah Hill blouse and a black pencil skirt before running a brush through her hair. She glances in the mirror, no make up but it's the best she can do at such short notice. Finally she adjusts her smile as she walks into her living room to find him and her sister seated at the small Ikea dining table, a fruit platter sits between them.

Mary wanders towards the place set for her and silently sits down before spooning large amounts of strawberries, cantaloupe and kiwi fruit into her bowl.

"What happened to the eggs?" She says as she places the serving spoon in the hideous glass salad bowl.

"Matthew distracted me, but he saved the day and whipped this up." she gestured to her bowl before spooning the contents into her mouth. Mary eyes Matthew curiously but he ignores her, or pretends to.

* * *

After breakfast Mary and Matthew lie on the couch watching 'North and South' while Sybil dashes off to lunch with an old friend. She has her head on his chest as their feet stretch out and tangle with each other in a never-ending game of footsie on the dark material. She can hear his heart beating over and over as she inhales his cologne, but she tries to focus on the show as Matthew isn't her type and she loves Elizabeth Gaskell.

"Why do you think she hates him?"

He asks, pulling her entirely out of her trance.

"I don't think she hates him, she likes their friendship."

"You don't think they could be more than that?" He doesn't bother cloaking his question; it stands between them stark and uncomfortable until she shakes her head.

"Not if he doesn't make a move, how is she supposed to expose her feelings without knowing how he'll respond? He'd probably laugh at her."

"You're sure she has feelings for him?"

He cocks an eyebrow as he and Mary now face each other, her breath hot on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" She gives him a tender smile he's never seen before and his eyes shine in return.

"Not to him, but then again..." He whispered as he leant towards her and everything froze. She was still until their lips met and then she fought for dominance and control, her tongue battles with his as he gently touches the back of her neck, softly urging her forwards. She exhales and runs a hand through his hair as he begins trailing kisses down her neck. After covering her collarbone, he attempts to pry at the small silver buttons trailing along her top. Mary groans in frustration at the inconvenience when finally the last button is undone and she notices Matthew staring at her back lace bra. He smiles and bends down, only to freeze and look up at her when he hears the sharp ringing of her mobile. She curses and grabs the irritating object, glancing at caller ID before answering and beginning to readjust her blouse and re-fasten her buttons as a disappointed Matthew reclines on the opposite end of the couch.

"Hello, Papa. I'm fine thanks, and you? That's good." This conversation is agonizing both her and Matthew; she gives him an apologetic smile before retreating to her bedroom.

* * *

She sighs and as they begin a never-ending conversation.

"Now Mary, I'd like you to sit in on the company's legal matters meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Why me!" She whines, forgetting she's a grown women and not a five-year-old girl.

"Because one day you'll own our business and you need to understand how it actually works!"

"Text me the time and place and I'll see if I can fit it in, you know I'm working tomorrow." She sighs, partially defeated.

"I know you won't let me down." She can hear that satisfaction of the win in his voice as she angrily utters a goodbye and hangs up.

* * *

Matthew lies perfectly still, waiting for her. His head swimming with questions and ideas as it becomes harder and harder to cloud them with desire when she's not in the room. What does this mean for them? Does she really have feelings for him? Should he be dumping Lavinia? Oh God. Lavinia. He'd entirely forgotten about her. They've only been together for a few months now, he hasn't even told Mary! Suddenly instead of floating on a pool of desire, he's drowning in an infinite ocean of stress. He can't handle it anymore, he can't breath. Air, he needs some damn air! Without even thinking he races out of the apartment and begins doing laps of the block, before soaking himself in the cold shower that barley stands in his compact 2 bedroom. One thing running over and over in his head; what on earth do I do now?

* * *

**A/N:** _What's a girl to do when she comes back to find her almost-lover gone? Review and you'll find out!_

_also a quick shout out to any U.S readers (I know there are a lot of you), stay safe guys and to quote Dan Stevens: "baton down the hatches!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Thank you beautiful reviews for your lovely comments! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story! I enjoy writing it, but time is something I have less of now and I'll be updating when I can. However, REVIEWS MAKE THESE CHAPTERS COME FASTER! And if you want me to reply to you all, please feel free to ask me to. I have had over 1,000 views on my last chapter and I feel a tad cheated with the lack of comments…I dearly love all of your following, favoriting and ESPECIALLY reviewing because they encourage me to write! Thanks to all and if you want the next chapter up soon, leave a review! It won't take more than a moment! _

_Also, I'll be writing the next few chapters (not including this one) in mainly Matthew's POV because I feel I'm spending too much time with Mary and not enough with Matthew. If you have any objections (or requests) regarding this decision or the story, don't hesitate to let me know!_

_Thank you all for being amazing!_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Downton Abbey_, each season would be at least 15 episodes.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!" Sybil almost screams, causing her to become the center of attention at the crowded cafe. Edith rolls her eyes as the three sisters do their best to deflect the attention their youngest sibling has drawn to them.

"I came back into the living room and he'd gone. No explanation, only a crappy voicemail mumbling a vague apology. I haven't heard anything since." She sighs and gazes into the bottom of her Chi Latte, hoping for some sort of solution to her problem (although why it was hidden in her drink, Mary didn't know).

"Why you're moping, I don't understand. Really Mary, you've had a lucky escape, the guy's a prick!" Sybil and Mary both stare at Edith before Sybil mumbles into her coffee, "I think it's too soon for anger, Ed." While Mary remains in thought, Matthew was somebody she'd invited into her home and been kind to (well, most of the time) and yet he'd repaid her by wandering off without so much as a goodbye! On this extremely rare occasion, Edith was right!

* * *

Mary excuses herself from breakfast and dashes to her father's large corporate office, bursting through the door to receive a warm smile from her Papa and a lack of eye contact from the blonde across the room. She'd totally forgotten about him being here! Mentally kicking herself, she sits down and patiently addresses her Dad.

"Papa, what is it we need to cover? I really should be at my desk right now."

The older man gestures to Matthew who is now too busy furiously typing away at his computer to notice anything around him, before he replies, "Matthew will fill you in, he's very capable."

"Oh no, I don't trust him to leave before we've finished." She grinds her teeth as her father leaves with a confused expression, "After all, he's probably got more important things to do!" She says as she turns to an intimidated Matthew.

"I'm sorry, didn't you get my voicemail?" He pleads.

"If your referring to the brief blur of sound I received from an unknown number, then yes. I got your voicemail."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it." She cuts him off, "Just fill me in so I can get out of here."

He nods and begins a long and tedious argument on way Downton and co. should enter into sustainable fuel usage, cutting cost and maximizing employment. Mary smiles and bobs her head, keeping her feelings outside the door in an attempt to focus but she's finding the task takes more concentration than she can "muster", as her mama would say.

When he's finished he begins packing up his laptop and cables while Mary unlocks the door to her feelings and relishes in the flood of emotion. She smiles at him as he stands up suddenly, unaware that she's been edging towards him and now they stand facing each other, noses almost touching. His goofy grin appears as he's under her spell, knowing he can't resist her he leans in as she grabs him roughly. Her breath is hot on his neck as she claws at his back attempting to pull him closer while he winds his arms around her, seeking out the base of her top attempting to pull it over her head. When he finds it her breath hitches and she pulls away because they both know they can't keep doing this without any clarification. She toys with the lapels of his blue jacket and mutters, "I need to know where I stand, the last time this happened you left me and you didn't even explain why!"

"I know...but I'm not proud of myself and you'll hate me for it. I don't think I could get over your hating me..." He shakes his head and she places a hand on his heart before seriously saying, "Matthew, I don't think you understand... I could never truly hate you, even we first met and we fought and even now when I'm constantly throwing curved balls in your direction...I still don't hate you."

He sighs, he thinks so highly of her in this moment, he wants to grab her and kiss her. Instead, he finds the courage to tell her the truth.

"You remember the waitress you insulted?" He asks and Mary's nods. "She and I went out a few times after we met and.. I asked her to be my girlfriend...and that day we had breakfast at yours, with Sybil?" She nods again, tears in her eyes this time. "I ran straight to her house and told her everything, I told her what happened between us and I told her... I told her how much I love you..."

Mary turns away from him, hands falling from his jacket and tears spilling from her eyes as she grabs her bag and races from the room, leaving Matthew hopeless and regretful.


	6. Chapter 6

**My dear and wonderful readers, what a sad Christmas this has been. I don't think anyone expected this, I certainly didn't. For readers who haven't watched the Christmas ep, I warn you it's very...taxing to say the least. I love you all dearly and I'll be posting an "incident" related fic after I get back from my travels!**

**sorry about the delay in posts, real life got in the way! **

**oh and on a happier note, I MET DAN STEVENS! AND HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME! Merry Christmas (if Christmas is your thing) and Happy Holidays! **

**I'll post the next chapter in 2013, until then...Happy New Year!**

She lies warming to steaming water, her hand creating ripples as she draws circles on the water's surface. He eyelids flutter closed as the absurd her 'Spa Music And Other Relaxation Sounds' Cd comes to an end and she's left alone with the faltering light of the candles that line the pearly white bench surrounding her bath. She inhales deeply, smiling as the steam increases her drowsiness. Just as she reaches a totally relaxed state of mind, a tall brunette walks through the bathroom door.  
Mary jumps in fright, plunging deep into the water in her shock. When she returns to the surface her sister gives her that classically raised eyebrow.  
"Don't look at me like that."  
"Like what?"  
Mary pulls out the plug and steps from the whirlpool of water that seeps down the drain. Sybil grabs the towel and throws it at her expectantly.  
"Mary, when are you going to give the guy a brake?"  
Mary shrugged nonchalantly as she dries herself off with her towel, "I don't know what your talking about."  
"You've been ignoring Matthew for a whole month! London isn't that large you know, you'll run into each other eventually!"  
"Please!" Mary rolled her eyes, pulling "After what he's done HE should be the one cowering from me!"  
"Give the guy a chance!"  
"So he can stop on my feelings again? No thanks. I'm about to go out, can you wait until I'm back before you start cooking?" She pulls her Gucci trench coat over her Armani suite and glances at her sister.  
"You don't trust me to cook by myself? I don't need adult supervision Mary, besides, it's a Saturday night! Lets just get takeout!" She rolls her eyes and Mary barks a laugh before running out the door. Sybil hesitates  
before punching his number into her phone.  
"Hello? Matthew?"

* * *

He almost knocks over his coffee as he shovels through the clutter of his desk in the quest for his iPhone. This better be important, he'd nearly drenched his case in espresso! A familiar voice sounded on the other end, "Sybil? What in the world-"  
"Look we don't have much time! Listen up, I'm at Mary's apartment. How soon can you get here?"  
"15 minutes max, why? Are you in danger?" He gushes, his voice frantic with worry.  
"I will be once Mary discovers I made this call, now hurry over!" Sybil laughs before smiling slyly and mutter the few words that catch Matthew's attention, "I have a plan."

* * *

Mary opens the door to smell some sort of sauce smell wafting in from the kitchen. She didn't guess her sister's culinary skills had extended to home made sauces, so it wasn't an extreme surprise to find Matthew in the kitchen stirring a saucepan full of Angel Hair.  
He checks his watch and smiles before he begins chopping onions and winces as he slices his hand with the knife. Blood oozes along his palm, covering her kitchen floor in red spots as he spins round and notices her for the first time in months. She cradles his wound and takes him to her bathroom where she grabs the spare bandage Sybil had left behind after her stupid ice skating accident. Mary smiles as she revisits this and begins binding the white cloth around the cut, causing curiosity to get the better of Matthew.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I was just thinking about the class divide, my lot call this trespassing."  
He ignores the insult and grins stupidly before teasing, "Mine call it an apology."  
She pulls tighter than she needs to and he filches, she mutters a fake 'sorry!' Before his grin widens.  
"Kiss it better?" She whacks him with a nearby toilet paper roll and casually strolls back to the living room as he groans in her pursuit.  
She switches on the tv and flicks through channels until she finally settles on "Cowboys Vs. Aliens" and watches as the screen flickers and the speakers blare at full volume. He triumphantly leaves the kitchen with two bowls of Carbonara and sets them on the dinning table. He sits down and waits for her, but she doesn't move.  
He clears his throat loudly, "Dinner is served!"  
She ignores him, like she's done for the past few months. He makes the mistake of calling for her again and she angrily storms over to the dinning table.  
"What do you want me to say Matthew? Shall we play house? Let's sit down to a nice meal and pretend that everything is fine, I'll ask you how your day was and compliment you on your cooking skills and I suppose after we've finished, we'll cuddle on the couch and maybe one thing will lead to another and we'll-"  
"MARY! STOP!" He yells, his eyes squeezed shut and his hand rubbing his forehead agonizingly, "Don't you understand? I'm trying to apologize! I'm trying to take some small step towards 'sorry', so that..." He sighs and looks at her helplessly. "I broke up with Lavinia the minute I got home that day, we weren't anything serious, been on a few dates but we had nothing in common! I mean, it was so bloody easy to just pretend everything was fine. It's so simple to go from day to day with a peck on the cheek and a latte sitting on the table in the morning, and if I wanted easy, I'd still be there. But that's the thing Mary, with you and me its always going to be difficult and I'm not giving up without a fight! Because that's what happens with love, you have to keep battling until it knocks every last breath out of your body, and that's what I'll do every day of our life together."  
"Oh, Matthew!" She smiles a truly genuinely dazzling smile and laughs as she throws her arms around a very stunned Matthew. It doesn't take him long to respond and he laughs in return. A few minutes later she pulls away and leads him to the dinner table.  
He pulls her chair out and she blushes as they grab their forks and begin twiddling the long stands of pasta. "Do you regret it?" She asks, raising her wineglass to her lips.  
"What?"  
"Us, you and me. You know, meeting me, fighting with me, falling for me?"

His eyes gaze into hers as he replies, "Not one single bit."


End file.
